The Sleeping Spaniard
by Fia Rose
Summary: Spain finished reading "Sleeping Beauty" to a young Romano. Later that night Romano has a nightmare and flees to Spain's room. But he has another way to wake up his sleeping boss...one-shot, Spamano.


**Finally my 2nd fanfic! This is probably my favorite couple in hetalia...it's my first time writing a spamano fanfic...but there isn't really much boyxboy stuff in this, just Romano being adorable! BTW I'm using human names so Antonio is Spain and Lovino is S. Italy/Romano. Ok, I'm gonna start rambling and get started with the story, andiamo!**

* * *

_"The Prince went on farther. All was so still that he could hear his own breathing. At last he reached the tower and opened the door into the little room where the Princess was asleep. There she lay, looking so beautiful that he could not take his eyes off her. He bent down and gave her a kiss. As he touched her, Sleeping Beauty opened her eyes and smiled up at him." _Antonio closed the book and smiled at young Lovino, who was tucked under the thick sheets of his bed while Antonio sat on the edge. "Well, we all know what happens after that right? They all live happily ever after!"**  
**Lovino was still not impressed. "That's it? He just kisses her and she wakes up? _Bastardo_! Things can't happen that easily! He fought through so much and all she does is sleep through all of it? If you ask me the author can..."  
Antonio sighed and chuckled nervously. He thought the story of Sleeping Beauty would make an energetic Lovino finally go to sleep, but he was wrong.  
"Lovino? Aren't you even a little bit sleepy?" He asked warily.  
"No I'm not damn bastard! The story just made me less sleepy!" Lovino snapped, folding his chubby arms across his chest.  
Antonio sighed but then his face lit up.  
"I have an idea! Why don't I sing you a lullaby?" Suggested Antonio.  
Lovino hesitated at first, but gave in. "Fine."  
"Yay! Alright," Antonio cleared his throat and Lovino got more comfortable in his bed. In a quiet and gentle voice the green eyed Spaniard began to sing.**  
**_"Un elefantes se columpiaba,_  
_Sobre la tela de una araña._  
_Y como vio que resistia_  
_Fue a llamar otro elefante."_

Lovino let out a big sigh and his eyelids started to flutter.  
**  
**_"Dos elefantes se columpiaba_  
_Sobre la tela de una araña_  
_Y como vieron que resistia_  
_Fueron a llamar otro elefante_  
_Tres elefantes..._  
_Cuatro elefantes..._  
_Cinco elefantes..."_  
**  
**By the time Antonio reached four elephants Lovino was already deep asleep. Antonio smiled, ruffled the young country's hair and kissed him on the cheek.  
He slowly walked out of Lovino's bedroom and silently closed the door.  
"_Buenas noches_, my little_ tomate_."

Lovino was alone in a big garden full of fresh red tomatoes, which is practically heaven for the small country. A happy smile was on his face, a sight you don't usually see. He picked up the tomato right next to him and sunk his teeth into it. He sat on the dirt eating his tomato in bliss. He looked up at the blue sky. _Thank the heavens that damn Antonio isn't here to annoy me with his stupid grin. What could be any better than this?_  
But something was wrong. The red tomato in his hand turned black and shriveled up into a little seed.  
"Huh?" Lovino's eyebrows raised, his eyes full of surprise. He stood up and looked around and noticed all of the tomatoes surrounding him suddenly turning black but instead of shrinking, they turned humongous, bigger than the country and suddenly grew claws and razor sharp teeth.  
"What the hell?"Lovino dropped the seed in his hand and began running as fast as his little legs could carry him. But the tomato monsters were faster. The roots grabbed Lovino's feet and he faceplanted to the ground.  
"You damn tomatoes! Someone help! Please!" begged the country, tears appearing in his eyes. He was starting to get dragged on the dirt, leading him into the tomato monsters' jaws.  
"Spain, you bastard save me like you always do! Spain! SPAIN!"

Lovino woke up in his bed. He looked around and sighed in relief when he realized it was all just a horrible nightmare. The images of the tomato-monsters repeated in his mind and he shuddered. He got his pillow and immediately dashed out of his room.  
When he reached Antonio's door, he slowly opened it. He sneaked into his room and hopped onto his large bed, trying to make as less noise as possible. He looked at Antonio's sleeping face. His arms sprawled across the bed, his mouth widely open with a drop of drool in the edge, he then formed a goofy grin and said dreamily,"Tomatoes are...delicious..."  
It took Lovino everything in him to not laugh out loud. Lovino settled next to him and closed his eyes. He immediately saw those tomato monsters again and opened his eyes. He was too scared to go to sleep._ Dammit I'm such a coward...  
_Lovino nudged his sleeping boss.  
"Hey, Spain wake up!" Lovino hissed. Antonio didn't even move, which made Lovino impatient.  
"Oi! You damn bastard wake up before I-" Then a phrase repeated in Lovino's head.  
"_He bent down and gave her a kiss. As he touched her, Sleeping Beauty opened her eyes and smiled up at him._"  
Lovino scowled. Well it's worth a shot right?

Lovino bent over his boss, his face now a deep shade of scarlet.  
"You bastard..." he mumbled.  
He hovered his head over Antonio's face, then closed his eyes tightly and gave a kiss to the sleeping Spaniard.  
It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, it was just a chaste two second peck on the lips, but for Lovino, it was a very big deal._ If this bastard doesn't wake up I swear..._ He lifted his head up his face now even a darker red (was that even possible?) and opened his eyes to see a still sleeping Spain. Lovino growled and balled his hands into tiny fists, now shaking in anger.  
"YOU TOMATO EATING BASTARD!" Yelled Lovino and then headbutted his boss in the stomach.  
Antonio immediately opened his vibrant green eyes and sat up. He yelped out in pain and looked directly at a_ very_ angry Lovino.  
"_Dios mio_! Lovino that hurt!" He said while rubbing his stomach.  
"I don't care! Go die in hell _bastardo_!" Lovino hissed.  
Antonio frowned. "That's not very nice! Lovi, what's wrong? Why are you here in my bed?" The Spaniard's green eyes suddenly filled with concern. He put his hand on Lovino's shoulder. He knew that Lovino wouldn't be on his bed infuriated for no reason. The young country immediately shook his shoulder making Antonio put his hands down. Lovino looked down at his own hands, fiddling with his fingers.  
"You can't sleep Lovi? Is there a thunderstorm?" Suggested the Spaniard, he looked out the window and saw no rain. He gave a nervous smile. "That can't be true right? Since there's no rain...Are you hungry? I could give you a little snack if you want.." The little country still stayed silent, still looking down. What could it be? Antonio thought of more suggestions.  
"Did you wet the bed again?"  
Lovino looked up in anger and growled threateningly, blushing slightly. Fear filled Antonio's eyes and tried to cover it up by smiling foolishly.  
"I guess that isn't it huh? Heh heh heh..." Then an idea ran across his mind. "Maybe...you had a nightmare...?"  
Lovino blushed and folded his arms across his chest. Antonio smiled and gave out a sigh of relief. So that was it, just a nightmare. Before he could say some words of comfort, Lovino said quietly, "I was in a garden full of tomatoes...and they turned into monsters." Antonio realized the little country was shaking.  
"I was all alone...and...and...you weren't there to save me!" Tears started to fall down his face and he sobbed loudly.  
Antonio stretched his arms out and gave him a big embrace, holding him to his chest and cradling him softly.  
"_Lo siento_ Lovi I wasn't able to protect you! But I'm here now...I promise I'll stay with you O.K?"  
Lovino stopped crying and looked up at Antonio's caring green eyes. They were always full of such kindness, Lovino always wondered why he was so nice to him. He only treated his boss with sass and cruelty, and his boss always paid him with kind words and bright smiles. It was all so new to him, people being nice. His younger brother Veneziano always exceeded him in everything. He was handsome, friendly, good at the arts and business. Don't get him wrong he loved his brother, but Lovino was tired of being ignored and being known as the scowling, bad-mouthed older brother. But Antonio never treated him like that. It was almost as if he liked him more than his brother, which is a first.  
"Really?" Lovino asked hopefully through teary eyes.  
Antonio gave the biggest smile to him and laughed.  
"Of course! I will always love you the most Lovi!"  
Lovino looked down and blushed.  
"Don't say things like that you tomato eating bastard!"  
Antonio laughed again. "You're so cute Lovi you look like a tomato!"  
"Shut up! And stop calling me by that stupid nickname you pedophile!" Lovino yelled.  
As they got settled into bed together Lovino pretended to act mad but on the inside, he was probably the happiest Italian in the whole world. It was true that he loved the idiot Spaniard, but it will be a chilly day in hell when he actually admits to Antonio's face.

* * *

**Aww! Oh yeah and if you wanted to know the translation to the lullaby Spain sung to Romano here it is:**

**An elephant was swinging**  
**On the web of a spider.**  
**And he saw that the web didn't resist**  
**He went to call another elephant.**  
**Two elephants swung**  
**On the web of a spider.**  
**And they saw that the web didn't resist**  
**They called another elephant.**  
**Three elephants ...**  
**Four elephants ...**  
**Five elephants …**  
**Other translations:**  
**Dios mio: Oh my god!**  
**Buenas noches: Good night**  
**Please review!**


End file.
